Midnight Club: Houston
'''Midnight Club: Houston '''is a 2023 racing video game, it is developed by Rockstar San Diego and published by Rockstar Toronto. Set within Houston, Texas, the game visits the Downtown Peach Festival where people are everywhere. It is set to be released in April 25, 2023, served as a sequel to Midnight Club: Miami. Midnight Club: Houston is a 6th installment in the Midnight Club series. It is for the Nintendo Switch, Xbox Two & PlayStation 5. Gameplay: Edit Midnight Club: Houston introduces MY AVATAR, which allows players select any color for their avatar. Players can customize there driver, allowing them to select different outfits. Ages can be selected from 18 to 49. Musics can be customized and can be saved to play. Plot: Edit Gabriel calls the player to come back to the USA for Texas, the player heads to Houston, Texas in attempts to join their street racing scene. The player receives a call from Houston, Texas. The player leaves Tokyo and begin a new career from Texas. A storyline starts is where the player visits Houston City Hall for Gabriel. The player meets up with Gabriel and Sarah, and Gabriel infroms the player about the large street racing sence in Houston, Texas Car List: Edit * Aprilia RSV4 * Aston Matin V12 Vantage Roadster * Aston Martin DB9 * Audi TT Roadster * Audi R8 Spyder * BMW M3 Convertible * BMW Z4 * BMW M9 2018 * BMW M10 2018 * Chevrolet Bel Air * Chevrolet Bolt 2018 * Chevrolet Impala 1964 * Chevrolet Impala 2008 * Chevrolet Monte Carlo 1978 * Chevrolet Impala SS 1996 * Chevrolet Camaro SS Convertible * Chevrolet Corvette Z51 Convertible * Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 * Chevrolet Suburban 2020 * Chevrolet Volt 2018 * Chevrolet Trax 2018 * Datsun 280Z * Dodge Challenger SRT-8 * Dodge Charger SRT-8 * Dodge Charger SRT-8 2015 * Dodge Viper SRT-10 Convertible * Dodge Charger R/T * Ducati 999R * Ford Expedition 2021 * Ford GT * Ford Mustang GT Convertible * Ford Shelby Cobra Concept * Ford F350 2020 * Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 * Lamborghini Murcielago Roadster * Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder * Land Rover Range Rover * Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged * Maserati GranTurismo * Mazda MX-5 Miata * Mazda RX-7 * Mazda RX-8 (2009) * Mercedes Benz SLK AMG * Mercedes Benz C63 AMG * Mercedes Benz SLS AMG * Mitsubishi Ecslipse GSX * Mitsubishi 3000GT VR4 Spyder * Mitsubishi Eclipse GT Spyder * Mitsubishi Evolution IX * Mitsubishi Evolution X * Nissan 370Z Roadster * Nissan 300ZX * Nissan GT-R * Nissan Skyline GT-R * Nissan 240SX * Pagani Zonda F Roadster * Saleen S281 * Saleen S7 * Saleen S5S Raptor * Subaru Impreza WRX STi * Toyota AE86 Trueno * Toyota Supra * Toyota MR-2 * Volkswagen Golf GTi Police Cars, Ferrari & Prosches (DLC): Edit * 2021 Ford Expedition Police * 2021 Ford Expedition THP Police * 2015 Dodge Charger SRT8 Police * 2015 Dodge Charger SRT8 THP Police * 2015 Dodge Charger SRT8 US Coast Guard * Ferrari SP12 EC * Ferrari J50 * Prosche Boxster * 2014 Porsche Macan Reference: Edit * However, the player comes back to the United States after visiting Tokyo four times, and a long time ago. * With just like Midnight Club: Tokyo's system. Houston's map is similar to Grand Theft Auto VI's map. * The DLC is cost $4.99, and that the DLC pack is set to be released in September 5, 2023. * If the player beats the entire game, Gabriel will have the player to race him in the North Central Houston with only SUVs. Music: Edit * Hood Go Crazy - Tech N9ne * You Gonna Go My Way - Oni * Lean On - Major Lazer & DJ Snake * Kill Your Boss - 501 * Prisoner One & Two - Lupe Fiasco Ft. Ayesha Jaco * Somtimes I Feel So Deserted - The Chemical Brothers * I'm Still Crazy - King7 * Fast As I Can - King7 * Radioactive - Imagine Dragons * Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys * IT'S G MA - Keith Ape * Mercy - New York City * It Will Be Alright - Portland Fashion Show * (more will be added). Types of RacesEdit Edit * Ordered Race * Unordered Race * Time Trial * Pink Slips * Green Light Races * Highway/Wangan Races Online/Race ModesEdit Edit Can support up to 51 Players online: Modes: * Capture the Flag * Tag * Races * Pink Slips * Sprints * Highway Battles * Cops vs Racers (Online only) List of Racers Edit * Sarah * Ethan * Nicholas * Jessica * Anthony * Aiden Fury * Gabriel * Diego * Alisha * Xavier * Michaelle * Parker * Samuel Category:2023 Video Games Category:2023 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xbox Two Category:PlayStation 5